Voldemort's Summer Vacation
by Miranda Valdez
Summary: (Spoiler Warning-Contains spoilers from all five J.K.Rowling novels.) Voldemort strikes again! Forcing young Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson into becoming Death-Eaters. Don't worry though, Albus Dumbledore is one step ahead. Please R/R Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors, scenes, etc. This is mearly a sequal of my own creation, based upon the wonderful writtings of J. K. (Joanne Kathleen) Rowling.  
  
Spoiler Warning: This story will most likely contain spoilers from previous Harry Potter novels.  
  
Author Note: This is my first FanFiction.net story, so I hope you like it! Please read and review!   
  
This story starts at the end of Draco Malfoy's fifth year. We begin at the "end of the year" feast, at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson has been dating Draco Malfoy for the past few months (thought you ought to know!), and is sitting with him at the far end of the Slytherin table.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" 'ey, 'otter ain't 'ere!" Crabbe said as he chewed through the last meal of the feast.   
  
"Who cares, in twenty four hours I'll be out of this darned school and....." Draco just realised that he had forgot a very important piece of his perfect summer!   
  
"and what honey?" The voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson, his first true love. The had met at the beginning of the year on the Hogwarts Express. They had always been friends but now they felt something else! Not many people knew they were going out, they had decided to keep it a secret! Later on, when the secret got out ( Draco would never trust Crabbe and Goyle again) people asked why there relationship was kept in the dark. The only answer was Umbridge, decree this decree that, if she had known, there could be one for "no kissing" rule or "no talk to people of the opposite sex" rule. Anyways, their relationship was out in the open now.  
  
"Umm...could I talk to you in private hun'" Draco stammered. The only time, it seemed, that he was at a lose for words was when he was with his Pansy! "Just for a second."  
  
"Of course you can" Pansy said quietly. They both excused themselves and headed out to the school grounds. Once they had got a reasonable ways away Draco started again.  
  
"Umm....My dad said that it was okay for me to have a friend over this summer, so I won't be alone and all, and I kinda...well....I was wondering......"that was all he could say before Pansy interupted.  
  
"Are you trying to ask me to stay with you this summer?" She asked with a giggle.  
  
"Ya, I am," he said shocked. She always seemed to know when something was on his mind! "I'f you don't want to I'll understand!" He quickly added.  
  
"Of course I want to silly! But for the whole summer?" Pansy new that the Malfoy's had money, but to want to take on the responsibility of another teenager? It didn't seem real!  
  
"Well, ya" Draco stuttered "If that's okay with your folks and all?" He didn't mind his stutter much. It was almost like they could talk without words.   
  
"Should we go up to the Owlery now?" Pansy proposed and after a short stop to pick up some parchment, a quill, and ink they arrived at the Owlery.  
  
"What should I write?"   
  
"I don't know?" Draco seemed to be very forgetfull lately! "Maybe I'll write to my dad first, he can send a letter to your parents. They might like that better."  
  
"Good idea, I hope they'll let me come!" Pansy replied. Then they both headed back to the Slytherin common room to finish packing with a feeling of joy and enormous satisfaction.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
The common room was empty except for the two of them, snuggling on the big, black, leather couch watching the fire. They had been seating their for quiet some time before Pansy broke the silence.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ya" She had obviously startled him out of a semi-conscious sleep. After all, it was almost midnight.   
  
" I was wondering, about at supper...."   
  
"What about it?" Draco asked, now fully awake and slightly worried. What was wrong with Pansy, what was she talking about? He hoped she didn't have doubtss about coming to stay at his house. After all she had spent the entire year with him, she must miss her family!  
  
"Before you asked me to go outside with you, you were saying something, something like 'twenty four hours I'll be out of this darned school and....'?  
  
"Ya I remeber that." Draco said relived that she still wanted to spend the summer with him, yet curious. What was she getting at?  
  
"Well you never finished your sentence, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I was going to say that i would be out of this school and spending a wonderful holiday with the girl I love." That ended the conversation and set them back to watching the fire and enjoying thier last days at Hogwarts.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Draco and Pansy awoke the next day in the common room, with Proffeser Snape standing over them.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" He asked, flashing his signature smirk. He new as well as the couple that sleeping in the common room, with another person, of the opposite sex, were all detention worthy acts! They sat up in stuned silence, waiting for his response.  
  
"You might want to get up before your other little friends get up." he said to thier shocked amazment "or I'll be forced to give you detention. Take this as a warning though, if it happens again I will have no choice than to report it to the headmaster." They were of the hook! This was definately a first for thier Proffeser. After they had both thanked their Proffeser they got went down to eat breakfast.   
  
When they owl post came they were both eager to read Draco's letter from his dad.  
  
  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I talked to Pansy's parents and they agreed to let her stay at our house. However we all agreed that Pansy mihgt want to visit here parents for some time and get to know you alittle better. Therefore we decided that it would only be far for you two to share the time equally between the two houses. In other words you two will be spending the first month of your vacation with your mother and I and the last month with Pansy's parents at her house. I have arranged for them to have supper with when you get home.   
  
See you tonight,  
  
Dad.  
  
"Great! I can't wait!" Pansy said after reading Draco's letter over his shoulder.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks again for supper! See you in August!" Mr, and Mrs. Parkinson had just left the Malfoy mansion.   
  
"Draco, why don't you show Pansy were she will be sleeping" Narcissa asked and they both went up the long twisted staircase; Draco in the lead. After she had settled in with the help of Draco, he showed her around her temporary home. They went to bed late, to excited to sleep, not knowing of the nightmare that would lay in tommorow!  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I know it's kinda borring so far, but it will be more interesting, I promise! Please read and reiview and tell me what you think! Thanks Miranda. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors, scenes, etc. This is mearly a sequal of my own creation, based upon the wonderful writtings of J. K. (Joanne Kathleen) Rowling.  
  
Spoiler Warning: This story will most likely contain spoilers from previous Harry Potter novels.  
  
Author Note: This is my first FanFiction.net story, so I hope you like it! Please read and review!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pansy awoke to the sound of birds chirpping outside her window. Knowing the house routine from the night before, she got ready for breakfast which was in thirty minutes. Than she left to go down stairs. She didn't get far however becasue the moment her foot step out of the door frame, someone wrestled her to the ground! After her hands were secured behind her back with a binding charm, her attacker picked her up by the scruff of her robes and reveled himself.   
  
"Get off of me Goyle, what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Shut up and walk" was his only replie as he jabbed her between the shoulderblades with his wand, forcing her to walk towards the stairs. As she past Draco's room, he came out in the same predicament she was, except that it was Crabbes wand in his back. Pansy got the feeling that this wasn't some before breakfast game.   
  
"Where's her wand?" Crabbe demanded.  
  
"Dont have it in her hand when I jumped her."  
  
"Of course she didn't have it in her hand you dummy, she didn't expect to be attacked." As Crabbe said this he swatted Goyle up the side of the head."Now watch him while I find her wand."  
  
"Now, were is your wand?"Goyle said, for the first time addressing Pansy.  
  
"I'm not telling." was Pansy's reply, the reble side of her coming through for the first time.  
  
"Your not eh? Well there is only one thing to do then. I'll just summon it from you. And don't worry, as long as your wearing nice undergarments it won't matter to you." He concluded with a cruel laugh.  
  
"What do you mean?"Pansy asked, the reble side seemed to have left faster than it came.  
  
"Dont' you remeber in charms, when Proffeser Flitwit said that when you summoned an item that the only thing that could stop it from coming was very strong dark magic. Anything else would get torn to pieces. Anyways were was I, oh ya ACCIO"  
  
"Wait."Pansy nearly yelled. She didn't know what was happening but she new that it was not I good idea to go through it with out pants. " It's in a holder, on the inside of my trousers."  
  
"Good, now hold still while I get it." Crabbe said. "All right I got it. Lets get going..." and with another swat at Goyles head he said, " What kind of binding spell did you put on her?" With that all Pansy's hopes of escaping were shattered. The spell holding her arms together was weakening, and she thought that just maybe if she got her arms free she could escape. Unfortunately Crabbe caught Goyles lazy charm and redid it. Now she new that she could not escape her seemingly locked fate. Whatever that might be.  
  
When they got down the grande staircase, both with a wand jabbed in thier back, they were shocked to see that the grande ball room was full of death eaters!! They didn't go all the way in, instead Crabbe just knocked on the door.  
  
"Umm...excuse me Mr. Malfoy sir, could I speak to you for a moment?" He said it as if he was afraid of him or something.  
  
"Thanks Crabbe, Goyle, I can take it from here." As he said this Crabbe gave him the two wands that he had confiscated and went away.   
  
"I was wondering when you two would be getting up."He said in a tone that would scare almost anyone."The Dark Lord has been waiting to see you."  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's so short! I hope you like it! The next chapter will be up soon. Please keep checking back to see what happens next. Thanks again, Miranda. 


End file.
